


Gymnophoria

by foreverfelicityqueen (stydiasredstring)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hilarity, as close to smuttiness as i will ever get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiasredstring/pseuds/foreverfelicityqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gymnophoria - The sensation that someone is mentally undressing you. Or how fluster Felicity Smoak can get with Oliver just in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gymnophoria

**Author's Note:**

> A response to a tumblr prompt I had, and I figured I would post here too.

He was driving her insane, lose all sense of rational thought, crazy. Because she should be working on the algorithm to piggy back into the Torro Junction servers, but instead she’d rewritten the last line of code six times. All because Oliver was staring at her.

Okay so technically she didn’t know if he was staring at her. She couldn’t see him from her desk. He’d picked tonight of all nights not to work himself into a sweaty mess over on the training mats. Instead opting for sharping arrowheads at the work station behind her. Except to be sharping arrows the grinding wheel would have to be on and instead the room was silent, barring the clacking of key strokes. 

A shiver climbed her spine. It was like she could feel Oliver’s hands across her shoulders, pulling her straps down slowly. Almost like she was standing with his arms around her, pulling at the fabric of her dress, just trying to get them closer to each other. 

She wished he was kissing her. Neck, cheek, mouth. It didn’t really matter. Just something to stave off the tension building.

Someone cleared their throat right next to her, and she jumped. Like nearly a foot out of her chair, her knee banging into the desk. 

“Frack,” she cursed looking over to Oliver, who was watching with an amused smile. 

“You okay? You kinda seemed zoned out there,” he said. 

And no she was not okay because his eyes were still on her, leaving invisible scorch marks across her skin. And now he was so close she could pull him to her and bite down on his perfect lips. “Yea, fine.”

“Uhuh.” 

She knew he didn’t believe her, considering Oliver was the king of BS stories, but she was not about to tell him what she’d just been thinking. At least not with out copious amounts of alcohol involved. But luckily he didn’t press.

“Are you done with the coding?”

“Sadly no.” She turned back to the screen with a pout.

“Are you telling me that the great Felicity Smoak is actually stuck on something?” 

“I,” she huffed fixing him with a withering stare, which was probably a bad idea because Oliver returned the look with a smolder. “I’m not stuck, I’m distracted.”

“I can see that,” he replied. And then he was there, in her space, hand resting on her shoulder. She almost pushed him back, because holy god, how was she supposed to focus when he was that close and smelled that good. And his breath was pushing stray hairs into her line of vision and she she was damn near close to losing any chill she had left in the world, before he added. “Wanna get out of here?”

“What?” she gaped at him. Clearly she was hallucinating because only in her wildest fantasies had those words in that order come out of Oliver’s mouth. “I’m sorry what?”

“Do you wanna go maybe get some burgers. A clear head might help the whole hacking thing,”  he gestured to her computers. 

“Right burgers with you at a restaurant.”

“We could get Chinese if you’d rather.”

“No burgers are good. Great even,” she said, pushing out of her chair, and of course losing her balance in the process. Oliver caught her of course with his skilled chiseled arms. “Thanks for that.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” She shot him a smile. “I mean I trip all the time so it’s better when it happens to be into your arms. No I meant, not like into your arms, just that your arms were there when I tripped into them. We should go.” Then she paused with a groan. “Except my car’s nearly empty, and it’s full of junk. Like the whole passenger seat.”

“Alright we can take the bike.”

“The bike as in your motorcycle?” She choked out. She’d never been on Oliver’s bike, and now seemed like a terrible time to try it out. 

“Well we could take a ten speed but it’s kinda hard to peddle with two people.”

“Or,” she reached for his arm, stopping midway. “We could walk. I mean walking is so good for our health.”

“It’s like ten blocks to Big Belly Burger.”

“Right.”

Oliver’s smile was killing her. Like she could actually die from the lightness of his face. “Is there a reason you don’t want to go with me on the bike?”

Not one she could say out loud and show her face to him ever again. “None at all. Let’s go get some food.”

He nodded leading the way out the back door, and Felicity could help staring at him along the way. Oliver in jeans was about as amazing as Oliver in leather. Yea it was going to be a long drive. 


End file.
